Happiness Long Forgotten
by Ymoccy
Summary: Ever wondered why Squall is so, for lack of a better word, alone? Well, I will tell you the story of a happiness that has not been lost, but forgotten in time. Hope you enjoy.
1. A mysterious Girl

**Happiness Long Forgotten**

_~Takes place a month after the world is saved_

  


  


**Chapter I ~ A Mysterious Girl**

A cool breeze flowed by the garden, life seemed to have stopped. The sky was filled with twinkling stars. It was warm outside as it always was during Balamb's summer. Tussling his hair, the wind rushed past Squall. Eyes closed, he leaned against the rail of the second floor balcony. He always went up to the balcony to relax when he couldn't sleep(which was often). Questions kept beckoning him and he just couldn't figure out the answers. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and looked up at the stars. The stars always reminded him of Rinoa, but that night was different. Flashbacks of people he couldn't remember in places he'd never been, filled his mind. 

"Squall?" 

Squall spun around and saw Rinoa staring at him from inside.

"Are you all right?" Rinoa asked with a concerned look on her face. She walked over to him and took his hand. 

"Yeah... everything's fine... why?" Squall looked at the stars again.

"Oh nothing," Rinoa said sarcastically,"just that you have been coming here for the past two weeks without telling anyone why. That's all." Rinoa sighed and looked down at the softly swaying grass. 

Squall glanced at Rinoa then looked down at the grass.

"We worry about you Squall. You haven't talked to anyone the last two weeks. Something is going on and I **_will_** find out!" Rinoa turned around and started walking back inside. "You should get to sleep Squall. You don't look so good." She went inside and headed back to her room.

"Don't worry... there's nothing to worry about..." Squall looked at the stars again for a few minutes. His grayish-blue eyes yearned for something... something that was not there... something that was missing...

  



	2. Unanswered Questions

**Chapter II ~ Unanswered Questions**

  


__Light seeped through the curtains and landed on Squall's sleeping face. He tossed and turned during the small part of the night that he slept. Suddenly he fell off his bed to the cold, hard floor. His eyes were puffy and red. He was shivering as sweat drops rolled down his forehead. He stood up and stumbled over to his bathroom. Washing his face off with a towel, he had another flashback. A girl was standing there waving to him. She had long, golden hair that was glistening in the sun. Then suddenly she was crying and the flashback was over. A single tear found it's way out of Squall's eye and down his cheek. _What is going on? Who is that girl I am remembering?_ Questions kept coming and coming until...

"Hey!!! Squall!!! Wake up!!! The cafeteria is serving blueberry pancakes!!!" Zell pounded on the door of Squall's dorm room.

"Shut up Zell!" Squall hurried and washed his face. His shirt was wet so he just took it off since it was going to be hot later anyway. He opened the door to see Zell practicing a few of his limit breaks. 

Zell covered his eyes and said,"Geez Squall. Are you trying to blind me?!" Zell laughed and started running to the cafeteria shouting, "Watch out guys! Squall doesn't have a shirt on! Cover all the girls' eyes!!!" Squall looked down and shook his head. _Zell will never change._

Rinoa saw Squall walk into the cafeteria and ran over to him and hugged him. "At first I didn't believe what Zell was saying, but now that I know he was telling the truth, I'm happy!" Rinoa giggled and dragged Squall over to the reserved seeD table. At the table were, Zell inhaling a pile of syrupy pancakes, Irvine covering Selphie's eyes, and Quistis smirking at the sight of Squall without a shirt.

"Good morning sleepy head," Selphie said to Squall while trying to get Irvine's hands off her eyes.

"Good morning Selphie, everyone," Squall sat down and Rinoa went to get her and him some blueberry pancakes.

"So how did you sleep?" asked Quistis trying not to stare at Squall's chest.

"Fine..." another lie from Squall, who was looking down the whole time. Rinoa finally returned with two plates of pancakes. Everyone sat in silence and ate. The room seemed to fall into a silence. You could only hear a few silent whispers and forks scraping on plates. Squall couldn't eat. He could just see that girl's face in his mind. All his thought's were on who she was, how he knew her, and what happened to her. He got up and left the table with out saying a word. 

Leaving the cafeteria he heard the faint sound off Zell asking if he could have Squall's pancakes. Then he heard footsteps getting louder as someone got nearer.

"Go away!!!" Squall yelled as he turned around and saw Rinoa standing there. Before Rinoa could say anything he scurried of to his room.

_What's happening to me? What am I seeing?... How can I fix what's wrong...?_Squall fell asleep after long hours of trying to answer questions. However, his nap was not a pleasant one...


	3. Heartbreak

**Chapter III ~ Heartbreak **

  


_Squall... Can you hear me? Good. Where are you? I see... When will I see you again? _

_No!!! That's not true! I'm not leaving! You can't make me!!!_

_Squall... Now is the time to say good-bye... I'm sorry I couldn't be with you longer... I... I will miss you..._

_Squall?_

_Squall!?!?_

__"Squall? Hello? Squall are you there?" Selphie asked from outside Squall's room. "Squall? It's time for dinner... Just thought you'd be hungry. Well, I'll see you later because I am!" Selphie ran down the hall to the cafeteria as fast as her feet would take her.

Squall was just sitting there. Thinking about his dream. Not realizing how hungry he actually was. He stood up suddenly._ That's it! I obviously know this person from somewhere, so I can just look for them. Maybe then... she... my problems will be solved. _Squall grabbed a shirt, his coat and his gunblade, and left his room. He walked fast past the crowed halls, of students trying to get to the cafeteria. He went so fast he didn't notice he hit two guys and Rinoa, on the way to the elevator. Pushing the 3rd floor button on the elevator, he got in and put on his shirt and coat. Exiting the elevator he stormed into the headmaster's office and went up the lift. 

"What are you doing Squall?" The headmaster yelled. "Are you going to move the garden?!" The headmaster tried to go up the lift, but Squall jammed it up so no one could stop him. Rinoa ran into the Headmaster's office with fire in her eyes.

"Squall what the hell are you doing!?" Rinoa stood at the bottom of the lift smashing the buttons. "Are you crazy?!?!"

"I am going to find somebody and to do that I need to get to the Ragnorok. I don't know If I'm crazy, but at this rate, if I don't do something, I know I will be!"

"Squall!!! Don't be stupid! You are gonna get yourself hurt! Come down here right now!" Rinoa yelled and pointed down at the ground. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. 

"When did I start listening to you?! I'm leaving! If I get hurt I don't care! I'm not gonna risk wasting my life with you! You were ok at first, but now you are just plain annoying! And I don't care if I get hurt! That's one risk I'm willing to take!" Squall started up the garden and headed toward FH.

" I hate you Rinoa!!!"

  


  



	4. Divided Opinions

**Chapter IV ~ Faithful Friends**

  


The main food being served that night was pizza, since it was a friday. The cafeteria was full except for two empty chairs at the seeD table. Shared between Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis, was at least 3 pizzas. One for Zell, one for Selphie, and one for Irvine and Quistis. Sometimes they needed more.

They had all finished eating before they realized Squall and Rinoa weren't there.

"Hey Selphie, didn't you go and get Squall?" Zell asked.

Selphie replied,"Well... I yelled at him through the door but he didn't say anything. I think he was sleeping."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why Rinoa isn't here," started irvine," she loves pizza almost as much as you two!" Irvine laughed and pointed at the stack of empty plates.

"For once the cowboy is right," said Zell starting to worry. "I'm sure they are just together somewhere. You know, making out or something."

Selphie giggled. "Yeah, or something. Heehee."

"Those are great hypotheses, but you know Squall wouldn't do that," said Quistis.

"Hmm... you're right," said Zell worrying some more.

"Well, I'm sure they're fine wherever they are," Selphie said with a smile and a nod.

Zell sat quietly for a moment then said," Yeah... I hope so... wait!!! Do you guys feel that??? We're moving! The gardens moving again!!!" Zell stood up and started running toward the hallway.

***"Attention all students. This is headmaster Cid. There is no need to fear. The garden is being moved to FH again. We will return to Balamb shortly after. Oh yeah, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis report to me at once!!! That is all."***

"This is bad, real bad." Zell kept running as the others slowly caught up to him. They all got in the elevator at the same time. They were silent on the way up and then they rushed out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"What's wrong?" Asked Quistis.

"Oh my god, Rinoa what's wrong???" Irvine ran over to Rinoa who was sitting on the floor crying. Irvine wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her. "What's going on and where is Squall?"

Rinoa looked Irvine in the eyes and pointed up. "Squall dumped me!!! Waaaaaa!!!" Rinoa burst into tears again and fell into Irvine. Irvine caressed her head and sat there enjoying the moment.

Zell raised his eyebrow," Is this the big emergency? If so I knew this was gonna happen." Zell looked up at where Squall was and sighed. "What the hell is going on Cid?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Everyone, please. Calm down," Cid said." I don't really know what's going on either, but Squall is going to get the Ragnorok and fly somewhere. I need two of you to go with Squall and two of you to stay here with Rinoa and see if you can't find out what's going on."

Everyone paused. Zell looked over at Rinoa and Irvine. "Ok. I'm going with Squall. Irvine is obviously with Rinoa, and Quistis you are friends with Rinoa so you stay here to. Selphie you're with me. This is going to be one hell-of-a puzzle to solve, but we can do it." Zell sighed and looked up again. "I'm gonna help you Squall!!! Don't worry! You can count on me!!!"

  



	5. Faithful Friends

**Chapter V ~ Divided Opinions**

  


_Squall? Where are you? You are supposed to find me, not the other way around silly... What do you mean?_

_Oh no!!! Look out!!!_

  


__"Squall what are you doing?!?!" Yelled Zell. "FH is right there!!!" We're gonna..." The garden hit FH with a force harder then the first time they hit it. The whole bridge that the construction workers had built to allow access from the garden to FH was ruined. The people in the garden stumbled and fell at the force, while books and things fell off the shelves.

"...crash," Zell was sitting on the floor in the headmaster's office with Selphie. "Ouch... Squall are you ok?!"

"Ugh... what?" Squall woke up and saw what had happened, but he didn't care. He needed to find the girl. He jumped off the control deck into the headmaster's office and ran to the elevator.

"Wait Squall!!!" Zell yelled as he got up and started running after Squall. The doors closed in front of him. Selphie came up behind Zell and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Don't worry Zell. There's no way we are gonna let him get away that easily." She laughed and said," We are gonna find out what's wrong if it's the last thing we do. Squall is are friend and we won't let him down, just like you said."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's hurry!" The elevator opened and they got inside. "Anyway he doesn't know how to fly the Ragnorok." They arrived on the 2nd floor and ran to the balcony and into FH. "He is our friend, and we will stick by him to the end... the very end..."

Meanwhile, in Rinoa's room...

"What was that crash?" Irvine asked helping Rinoa to her feet.

"I think we just hit FH," Quistis said. sigh "That boy is going to get himself killed..."

"That's what I said!!!" Screamed Rinoa, now angry at Squall instead of sad. "The nerve of him! Argh... It makes me mad thinking about all the ways I could kill him..." Rinoa smiled an evil smile while rubbing her hands together. "Ok Rinoa, settle down. It won't do any good to kill him," Quistis said backing away from Rinoa.

"He has gone mad!" Irvine said, clearly taking Rinoa's side. 

"I agree," said Quistis," we need to get him help... soon... but we don't need to kill him." Quistis looked out the window at the ocean.

"Why don't we just forget about him, and make the best of our time togeth... I mean without him..." Irvine smiled at Rinoa hoping for a good response. 

Rinoa glared at Irvine then smiled. "Actually, that's a good idea. I shouldn't care about someone who doesn't care about me. Squall is no longer a part of my life!" Rinoa smiled and fell back onto her bed. "July 10th... the day my life started."

sigh that turned out good... I thought I was in for another face scratching... maybe Rinoa actually likes me a little... hehehe...

  



	6. Unexpected

**Chapter VI ~ Unexpected**

  


The blue sky was taken over by darkness and stars were appearing everywhere. Since FH is in the middle of the ocean the stars were magnificent, glowing brighter than anywhere else. Zell and Selphie made there way to the middle of FH, near the Mayor's House. The moonlight reflected off all the panels, creating a beautiful parade of lights upon the Ragnorok and the house. This kind of atmosphere would have made anyone stop to enjoy, but Zell was on a mission and wouldn't stop for anything.

"This way, Selphie," whispered Zell as he motioned towards the lift on the Ragnorok. They quickly and quietly boarded the Ragnorok. 

"I hope Squall is ok..." Selphie said as she watched the beautiful scenery disappear into cold, hard metal and wire. She never liked being in places where she couldn't see outside. Especially when it was dark.

Bruuum, screeelurrrch.

"What was that?!" Selphie screeched as the Ragnorok started moving upward. "Di... did he start it?" Selphie started running full speed toward the cockpit.

"Wai... wait for me!" Zell stumbled after Selphie. They arrived at the door to the cockpit and both stopped dead in their tracks. Selphie turned her head to Zell and he turned to face her.

"What are we gonna do once we get in there?" Selphie panicked and stared straight into Zell's eyes, piercing his mind, for he did not know the answer to that question. They didn't speak for a moment. They're minds raced to find an answer to that question. They didn't have much time to think about this before hand, and they still didn't, really.

"We will just be ourselves. You know, happy," Zell put his hand on Selphie's shoulder and smiled. "Just follow my lead." Zell pushed the door open slowly and then jumped in.

"Whaa..?" Squall turned quickly, with his gunblade in his hands.

"Whoa, Squall, buddy. Were you thinking you could actually ditch us? Huh? Shame, shame... You should know better then that." Zell wiped the sweat drops forming on his forehead.

Selphie walked up to Squall. "Yeah, did you actually think you could leave us behind?" She turned and pointed to Zell then looked back at Squall.

"I...sigh..."Squall looked down and then fell to his knees.

"Huh!" Selphie kneeled next to Squall and put her hand under his chin and pulled his face up. "Oh!!!" Selphie jumped back and covered her mouth in shock.

"Selphie what's..." Zell looked down at Squall and saw a tear fall to the floor. "Oh my god..." Zell stood there in shock too. Squall had started to show a little more emotion after his "thing" with Rinoa, but to see him like this... Zell and Selphie didn't even know how to start to think. The room was silent and the air grew heavy. Time was at a halt. Nothing moved. 

"You guys..." Squall mumbled under his breath.

"Yes!" Selphie and Zell said at the same time staring straight at Squall, still in total shock.

"Thanks for com... ing... here..." Squall collapsed to the floor and lay silent.

"Oh no!" Selphie crawled over to Squall and put her hand in front of his mouth.

"What happened?" Zell said standing over Squall with fear in his eyes.

"He... fell asleep..." Selphie turned him over and stroked his cheek. Tear lines were faintly visible on the usually emotionless face. His eyes were puffy and he looked sick. Zell picked him up and put him in a seat.

"Let's land this thing before we all get killed." Zell went to the pilot's seat and sat down. He knew something was terribly wrong, but he felt he could do nothing. He just had to wait, and fly to the nearest town, praying for everything to work out.


	7. Happy, Crazy

**Chapter VII ~ Happy, Crazy**

  


_Squall? Are you going to find me? Come on. Hide 'n' seek is fun! This is no time to cry. Don't be a cry baby like Zell, or else Seifer will pick on you. You don't want that do you?_

  


_"_Huh..." Squall woke up almost falling out of his chair. Looking around he remembered where he was. In the Ragnorok. He tried standing up but his legs collapsed beneath him. "Ugh... Zell?" Squall called out, but with no reply. "Selphie?" He paused for a moment, but no answer. "Guys!?" Squall helped himself up with the chair and stumbled toward the door. His eyes were filled with fear. He wasn't afraid that they had left him, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to find them. Squall pressed the button that opened the door and stepped on the lift. When it got to the other floor, he looked around the room. There wasn't a trace of anyone being onboard...

Squall continued to walk cautiously around the airship until he found that the lift that goes outside was down. He went over to the control panel for the lift and pressed the up button. The platform arrived and Squall stepped on. Pressing the down button it started moving. The lift landed on the grassy plains outside of Timber. Squall walked for awhile in no specific direction. He stopped near a small circle of flowers and sat down. The last time he'd seen a flower was over a month ago. The flowers were pretty shades of blue and purple, and smelled as sweet as roses. Squall had never really thought about it before, but he really liked flowers. 

He picked one of the light blue flowers and just stared at it. He rolled it back and fourth slowly with his thumb and index finger. The light blue color then, reminded him of Rinoa. His eyes grew cold and then he threw the flower behind him. Rinoa was not a thing he wanted to think about. He laid down and put his arms beneath his head. He looked at the clouds and tried to see what shapes they looked like.

One cloud looked like a rabbit that had been stretched out. Another cloud looked sort of like a puffy gunblade. The next cloud he stared at for a couple minutes. He couldn't tell what it looked like. His mind wondered, trying to figure out what it looked like when the clouds turned and formed the shape of a girl. A girl with long hair, blowing in the wind. He watched the girl stand there as if the cloud picture was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. At that moment Squall did something he hadn't down in about a week or two. He smiled. He sat up and smiled up at the sky. The cloud picture faded into the blue of the sky, and Squall started laughing! Squall then started laughing harder, because he was laughing. He couldn't remember a time when he laughed, yet it seemed so normal and familiar to him. Standing up, Squall stopped laughing and looked towards Timber. The plains seemed to stretch on forever. A butterfly flew by and Squall followed it with his eyes. He saw Zell and Selphie running toward him and he smiled as they approached.

"Squall!!! Oh my god!!!" Zell ran over to Squall and hugged him tightly. Squall stood still for a second then hugged Zell back. "I'm so happy to see you smiling!!!" Zell hugged him again as Selphie came up behind him and snickered to herself. Squall and Zell were hugging and smiling. Selphie didn't know how to react to this event so she just joined the hug.

They stopped their very happy and crazy group hug and stood there silently in a triangle shape. "Can you promise me something?" Squall asked finally, to break the silence. 

"Sure, what is it?" Selphie asked, willing to give her life for Squall if that's what had to be done.

"Don't," Squall paused," leave me again." Squall looked down then at Zell, then Selphie.

"We won't!" Cheered Selphie doing her victory pose.

"We promise." Zell added and patted Squall on the shoulder. Squall smiled and put one arm around Selphie and one arm around Zell. They both put an arm around Squall and walked back to the Ragnorok. They spent the rest of that day getting items and food in Timber. That was a day they could never forget.


	8. Explanation

**Chapter VIII ~ Explanation**

  


****_Squall your getting closer... Can you see me? I'm waiting... I'll always be waiting... for you... so if you come here... you'll find me... I promise._

  


__Squall woke up, this time, normally. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his face. Zell and Selphie were still asleep on the floor next to Squall. They found some blankets the night before and crashed on the floor of the cockpit. 

Squall stretched and yawned. He got up and looked out the window into the plains near Timber. The sun was just rising, and the sky was gorgeous. Squall sighed a sigh of relief and turned around and looked at his sleeping friends. They looked so peaceful. Squall wondered what he looked like when he slept and then shook his head releasing that thought. Zell rolled over crushing Selphie, and Selphie woke up. 

"Ugh... Zell..." Selphie pushed him off of her and sat up.

Squall laughed and said," Good morning Selphie. How did you sleep?"

Selphie yawned and said," Oh great... Squall is starting to be sarcastic. What is the world coming to?" She stood up and straightened her dress. "So, when Zell wakes up are you going to tell us where we are going?" 

"Of course. Otherwise you guys would kill me. I know that much."

"Ah... I'm appalled! You actually think I would kill you? I would never kill you... just hurt you immensely." Selphie smirked and kicked Zell to wake him up.

"Ouch!!! That hurt!!!" Zell got up like a bullet and clenched his fists at Selphie. "I was awake..." Zell sat down in the pile of blankets he slept on and folded his arms.

"Ok guys, calm down. Now that you are awake Zell, I can tell you guys what's going on. At least I'll tell you what I know." Squall walked toward the door and motioned for the others to follow. He went to the part of the Ragnorok with all the seats and sat in one. Selphie sat next to him and Zell went in the row in front of them and kneeled on the seat with his arms folded on the back.

"Well, it all started a couple weeks ago, I kept having these dreams about someone," Squall paused," that someone was a girl. In the dreams I would see her happy and talking to me like I'm her best friend. Then something always happens to her and she disappears. I would... cry and look for her, but I could never find her. Usually after that I would wake up with tears streaking my face and drenched in a cold sweat. The dreams then started happening at least twice a night. I'd wake up in fright from the dream then fall back asleep and have the dream again. It got so bad I couldn't concentrate and wouldn't sleep. I started going out to the balcony and staring at the stars. The stars always made me think of Rinoa, but a couple days later not even the stars could make me get my mind off this girl. I thought I would go crazy If I didn't do something so I decided to find the girl. The last two dreams I had were about the girl and I playing hide 'n' seek in a vast flower field. We are about the age of four. I always wake up before I find her though." Squall leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. Will I ever find her? Is she alive still? What am I doing?

"Wow," Selphie sat speechless. That was the strangest thing she'd ever heard.

About a thousand questions came to Zell's mind. He finally decided which question to start with. "Do you remember her name?"

Squall shook his head no. 

"Ugh..." Zell closed his eyes and imagined an ugly girl that was fat and had no boobs or butt. "What does she look like?"

Squall closed his eyes," She has beautiful golden hair that is long and shiny. She is about Rinoa's height and has sparkling blue eyes. She is..." Squall opened his eyes and looked toward his friends," gorgeous." Squall closed his eyes again and thought about this long lost friend.

"Wow... Gorgeous huh?" Zell laughed because that was far from his vision of the girl. "She got a nice body?" Selphie hit Zell, once, because that was all he could think about, and again, because she didn't think Squall could ever answer a question like that.

Squall smiled. "Oh yeah. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... dreamed." 

"Ack! Squall is in love with a girl he doesn't know!!!" Selphie covered her head and shook it violently. "The world must be ending!"

Zell and Squall laughed. 

"Well, let's look for Squall's secret lover!" Zell Stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Slow down guys." Squall said as he also stood up. "I knew this girl when I was little. And she knows you guys. I think she was at the orphanage with us. I only see an image of what my mind thinks she looks like now. I really have no idea what she looks like. Sorry to disappoint you Zell."

"Ohh..." Zell sighed then realized what Squall just said. "At the orphanage? With us?"

"Yep. Let's go to the orphanage and talk to Edea. She'll know where this girl is."

"Yay!!! We get to find a long lost friend!" Selphie jumped for joy.

"Well, pilots, let's get going."

  



	9. A Secret

**Chapter IX ~ A Secret**

  


Hours flew by on wings of ancient dragons. It took longer to get to the orphanage than the friends had remembered. By the time they arrived at the orphanage it was getting dark and everyone was tired. To there surprise, Edea was outside waiting for them. She had fixed up the orphanage into a little house for her and her husband. 

"Hello my children," Edea said in a soft, gentle voice. The voice of their Matron. She had gone back into wearing that old black dress she once wore.

"Hi!!!" Selphie cheered. At first Selphie paused, then she hugged Edea tight. It had been over one month since their last meeting. 

Zell smirked. " Hey there," he wiped his hand on his pants and then offered it for a shake. Edea laughed and then hugged him instead. She stood still and looked past the happy two, at Squall. She could tell he seemed different then usual. He too, seemed happy. Squall looked her in the eyes then glanced over at the vast flower field. Edea smiled and lead the group inside.

Two couches took the place of the beds that once laid there. A small round coffee table was between them, and there were end tables on both sides of them. Edea motioned for the trio to take a seat.

"Well," she started,"I have heard that something troubles my dear Squall." She paused and looked at him; he looked away. "...But it seems he is in the happiest state I have ever seen him in. What confusion people must have had to say that something was wrong. Though I sense a feeling of hope, I fear I cannot aid you very well in your search." Edea looked out the window and sighed. "She was taken away from here when you were only 4. They thought she had received sorceress powers... I'm sorry..." Edea looked down and started crying.

"Ah...oh...well, what's wrong?" Squall asked trying to figure out why she was crying. "And how do you know who I'm looking for?" Squall was more confused than he was when this thing started.

Selphie went over to Matron and hugged her. Edea looked up at Selphie and Selphie wiped away her tears. "Please don't cry Matron... I hate when people cry..." Selphie stood straight up and closed her eyes. Selphie needed to sort out her thoughts.

"Forgive me... I should have told you all sooner..." Edea sniffled and stood up. "Follow me." Edea walked down the stairs into a small study type room. She went over to a bookcase and pulled out a dark blue book. The book looked very old, but it didn't seem like it ever had been used. Edea held out the book in front of her so everyone could see. She slowly opened the cover to the first page. There, in the book, lay a photo of a little girl. The girl looked about 3 years old. She had a white dress on with little red bows and ribbons. Her hair was golden-blonde, and was braided down her back. 

"Who is that?" Asked Zell.

Squall picked up the picture and examined it closely. The little girl was wearing a necklace that looked very familiar. "It's her." Squall dropped the picture and stood in shock. "I thought she wasn't real... just a figure of my imagination... Who is she?" Squall looked Edea in the eyes. 

Edea said nothing. She looked very sad.

"Who was she?!?!?!" Squall yelled at her. He just had to figure out who it was.

"She," Edea's voice was slow and shaky," she was... my daughter."

  


  


  



	10. Possibilities

**Chapter X ~ Possibilities**

  


_The first step of hide 'n' seek is for one person to be it and for everyone else to hide. The person that is it, has to find the other people. Ok? You're it!_

  


__So she is Edea's daughter... How can I find her? Now I feel I have to for Edea's sake. Zell and Selphie are so helpful... I guess I can depend on them... I wonder what's going on in Garden...

**"Attention all students. We are on our way back to Balamb and will arrive shortly. When we land the garden may bump around a little so don't fear. Oh, and I need Rinoa, Irvine, and Quistis to report to me. Thank you."**

****"Again?" Irvine sat up out of the chair next to Rinoa's bed. Irvine had given himself the job of protecting Rinoa. In other words, he wanted to spend every waking moment with her.

Irvine woke up Rinoa with a gentle shake. (He doesn't want to hurt her.)

"Mommy I don't want to go to school! Please let me sleep longer..." Rinoa turned over and stretched, hitting Irvine in the face.

"Oww... Hey, I'm just trying to wake you up! You don't have to hit me... geez..." Irvine said rubbing his cheek. 

"Huh... What? Oh! Sorry Irvine... I didn't know you were there," Rinoa Said while sitting up.

"Oh, that's ok. If you didn't mean to it doesn't matter. As long as you are okay."

Rinoa looked at Irvine with a puzzled look then smiled. "Why can't Squall be more like you? Huh?" Rinoa jumped out of bed and trotted over to her bathroom. She was wearing blue pajama pants and a dark blue tank-top. When she got out of the bathroom she was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that said angel on it. 

"Wow... that shirt takes the words right out of my mouth," mumbled Irvine. 

Back at the Orphanage, Edea had told Squall, Selphie, and Zell about that day 13 years ago. People from Esthar had come and taken her to their city to contain her in a place like the Sorceress' Memorial. 

_Squall help!_

Edea also told Squall her daughter's name. Edea and Cid named her Mira. 

_Squall, Mira! Why don't you guys go and play hide 'n' seek?_

_Ok mommy!_

  


_"_Squall," Edea started," I don't mean to alarm you, but it's possible that... " Edea stopped and looked down.

"I know," said Squall, " but I'm not giving up on her until I know for sure." 

"What? I don't get it," said Selphie. "What's possible?" Selphie looked around at everyone's sad faces.

"Selphie," Zell said," it's possible that Mira is dead."

  


In Headmaster Cid's office, Irvine, Quistis, and Rinoa took a seat. The headmaster explained to them the situation with Squall, because Edea had called him and filled him in. Quistis understood the situation and decided to stay out of it. Irvine remembered Mira, but didn't say anything about it. Rinoa now was enraged by the fact that Squall left her for another girl. In this state of rage Rinoa stormed off to her room, with Irvine close behind. Irvine knew that if he was to make a move he had to do it now. 

Rinoa flopped down on her bed and screamed as loud as she could into her pillow. Irvine sat down on the edge of Rinoa's bed and tried to call her. Instead, Rinoa started crying her eyes out and hugging Irvine tight. At this moment Irvine decided the fate of the small group of friends. He tilt Rinoa's head up and kissed her.


	11. A New Beginning

**Chapter XI A New Beginning**

_You have got to believe me Squall... I would never leave you alone, never. Nothing could take me away from you. Nothing..._

"Ahh!" Squall woke up with a start, then looked around the room, adjusting to the darkness. What do these dreams mean? Can I really find her? Where would I go? Squall's eyes lit up, an idea had struck.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten, I have to go tell Zell and Selphie ."

Squall got out of the sleeping bag he was in, on the floor of the orphanage. There were only two beds left there, so Squall and Zell let the girls have them. Squall walked slowly through the room, making sure not to step on Zell, and walked outside. He walked for awhile, trying not to stumble in the dark, until the ground was softer. Stopping, he realized he was standing in the flower field.

_If you come here… you'll find me… I promise._

Squall once said these words to Rinoa, but he had heard them from somewhere before. He didn't remember it until that moment, but Mira had said that to him a long time ago there.

"I'm here… where are you?" Squall looked out across the vast field, and stayed out until the sun rose over the hills. He knew she wasn't going to magically appear, but he couldn't make himself leave that place.

"**Attention all students, we are about to land the garden back in Balamb. Be prepared for a small crash. Make sure to contain all breakables in a safe place. Thank you."**

"Back in Balamb already?" Rinoa asked to no one. Ever since Irvine kissed her, she wasn't really sure about herself. She still had feelings for Squall, most of which were anger and frustration, but all the help Irvine had been giving her was making her warm up to him… a lot. Could I really be with Irvine? I never really thought about him that way, but… how do I feel? 

"Rinoa?" Quistis asked through the door of her room.

"Come in," Rinoa replied. Quistis opened the door and walked in. She looked around the room for a moment, then sat down in a chair.

"I wanted to talk to you about… Squall and Irvine. I know you are probably very confused, but it is definitely not good for all the seeD members to be like this. Also, I'm worried about you, you have been, well… a little angry lately." Quistis hesitated to go on, fearing an explosion.

"Actually… you are right, and I have been thinking about it myself… I don't know why, but my heart is telling me that I should move on. That I can't go back, even if I wanted to. I'm sad, but… What else can I do?" It was a rhetorical question, but she paused as if waiting for an answer anyways. "I've made up my mind. Everyone else will just have to deal with it." Rinoa looked out her window, watching all the students pass by in the courtyard.

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" Quistis asked.

"I'm going home, to Deling. It's my home, now that my dad is dead.. I never really felt in place here, except at Squall's side, but now… well you know."

"Oh, I see," Quistis started, " and what about Irvine? He obviously cares about you."

"I know. Last night he kissed me." Rinoa looked like she was reliving the moment, but whether it was a pleasure or a pain, was hard to tell.

"He did! I wasn't aware of that. So, why are you leaving him?"

"Oh! I'm not! He is going to come with me. I wouldn't want to be in that big house alone. I need to get away from here. I'm leaving with Irvine on the train this afternoon." Rinoa appeared to be imagining the long trip.

"I see, well this all seems rather sudden, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You can come visit me whenever you like. I just need to get out of Balamb, and all these old memories."

"I hope everything goes good for you now," Quistis stood up, sensing the end of the conversation, and headed to the door.

"Yeah, me too," Rinoa laid down on her bed as Quistis left the room. Things are going to be good. 


	12. Another Journey

**Chapter XII Another Journey**

"So where are we going?" Selphie asked Squall as they all got into their seats in the Ragnorok.

"To see my dad," Squall replied.

"Laguna!" Zell exclaimed, "How can he help us?"

"Did you forget? He is the president of Esthar. He will be able to find out where the memorial for Mira was at."

"Oh yeah!" Zell and Selphie said at once. They started up the Ragnorok and headed toward the huge city of Esthar.

"Ha ha ha…" Squall laughed nervously.

"What's up?" Zell asked him.

"I… I'm getting excited, "Squall looked over at Zell and smiled, "I haven't felt this way before."

"Look!" Selphie pointed out the window, "Esthar!" The city was the largest in the whole world. Huge buildings and tons of bright blue and red roadways filled the horizon.

"Let's land this thing," Squall almost shouted. Zell landed the Ragnorok on the landing pad, and they all got out.

"Welcome to Esthar, how long will you be staying?" An Esthar Guard asked Squall.

"I don't know. I need to see the president."

"Oh, of course, you are the seeD from Balamb Garden that saved us from Lunatic Pandora! Follow me!" The guard led them to one of the many lifts, and they sat down. The lift hovered over the ground, and then sped down a red tunnel. After about five minutes, it stopped in front of the president's mansion.

"President Laguna is in his office."

"Thanks," Squall said to the guard. Squall, Zell, and Selphie walked slowly, side by side, through the president's mansion. They didn't know what to expect, but Squall was extremely anxious. He started walking faster and faster until he was running full speed. Then, he was there, standing in front of the door to the president's office. Zell and Selphie caught up to him and they all paused for a moment.

"You ready for this Squall?" Zell asked.

Squall hesitated, "Yeah, let's go." They pushed open the door and saw Laguna sitting at his desk, looking over some papers.

Squall couldn't help himself and shouted, "Laguna!" Startled, he looked up at Squall and smiled.

"Hi Squall. What brings you to Esthar?" Laguna asked unperplexed. He stood up and walked toward Squall.

"I need to find out about a sorceress memorial from 13 years ago. It was built be the people of Esthar to contain a girl named Mira… I have to find her…" Squall didn't know what else to say.

"Hmm, I can try and help you out, but I've never heard anything about this before. You can go check in the presidential archives. It has information about everything that happened since Esthar was built. If it existed, it will be recorded in there somewhere." Laguna went back to his desk and pulled out a small key. "Here," he handed it to Squall, "You'll need this to get in, we hardly ever open it these days."

"Thanks… dad," Squall bowed his head politely, then left the room. Squall forgot that Zell and Selphie were with him and hurried to the lift that led to the archive area. He got on and took off, leaving his friends behind.

"Hey, he's trying to leave us again!" Selphie exclaimed as she slammed on the lift buttons. Zell grabbed her arms and pulled her away from it.

"Maybe we should let him do this part on his own," Zell started, He'll tell us if he needs us now." Selphie thought about it for a moment then nodded. They sat down against the wall and waited.

The lift came to a halt, and squall stepped off. The archive room was a huge circular room, the walls full of drawers and shelves. In the middle of the room was a computer type monitor. Squall approached the monitor and looked at it for awhile.

I guess I have to look up what I want. 

Squall typed in "Sorceress Memorials" and a giant machine arm went around the room grabbing different documents and putting them next to the monitor. After a few minutes, the machine stopped, and there were about a dozen documents to look through. Several were about the sorceresses and if they were put in a memorial or not. One shorter one was about Rinoa, but squall threw them all aside. He kept looking through them all, but there was no mention of a girl named Mira. Finally, the last document he looked at was a chart, showing the plans and locations of all the sorceress memorials. Squall almost cast it aside, but then realized there was one memorial he had never seen or heard of listed. It was an underground sorceress memorial, built about 14 years ago. This must be it! 

The location of the memorial wasn't show, or even showed that it was officially built, but there were some coordinates scribbled on the bottom of the page. Squall didn't know much about coordinates, so he thought he would just put them in on the Ragnorok. He shoved the paper in his pocket and went back on the lift.

"Hey, the lift is coming back!" Selphie said excitedly. The lift landed, and Selphie and Zell stood up. Squall barely noticed them, and almost took off without them.

"Oh, guys, I found this!" Squall seemed nervous and anxious, but managed to get out the paper and hand it to Zell. Zell looked it over then handed it to Selphie to look at.

"Do you know where that is, Squall?" Zell asked uneasily.

"No, but I'm sure the Ragnorok can find it."

"I'm sure the Ragnorok can find it too, but Squall… I know where this is…" Zell looked over the document again to make sure.

"You do? Then let's hurry and go!" Squall started to run, but stopped when Zell didn't follow. "What's wrong!" Squall was getting frustrated.

"The coordinates are the same as Edea's house… the same as the orphanage."

"Are you sure?" Squall questioned. Zell nodded then looked over at Selphie who was in shock. They all stood motionless and quiet. They didn't know how it could be there, or why Edea wouldn't have already known this.

The orphanage… the memorial… sorceresses… Mira… Mira… 

"Where are you!" Squall shouted then fell to his knees. Selphie went over and rubbed Squall's shoulders.

"Don't worry Squall, we'll find her," Selphie said unsurely. Squall got tears in his eyes, but didn't let the others see.

All this time… and the signs point back to the beginning again… how can you be at the orphanage? I'm so confused… Squall continued to think to himself. Even as Zell helped him up and walked back to the Ragnorok, Squall was like a lifeless shell. Squall sat down in a seat and just tried to think, or remember something.

"What should we do Zell?" Selphie whispered.

"I'm not sure… maybe we should just go home… Squall needs a good night's sleep."

"Ok…"

Zell started up the Ragnorok and started heading toward Balamb.


	13. Fragmented Memories

**Chapter XIII Fragmented Memories**

Squall went in and out of sleep for two days. No one knew what was going on behind his gray –blue eyes, and no one really wanted to ask. It was if Squall's heart had been broken before it was repaired. The thousands of pieces danced around in his dreams, tormenting him. When he was awake, he didn't speak, and barely moved. He was paralyzed by his memories, shattered by the truth.

_Hi…_

_Oh, hello! What's your name?_

_I… I'm Squall. Who are you?_

_Heehee, I'm Mira. Edea is my mom._

_Edea?_

_Yes, matron, silly. Her name is Edea._

_Oh, sorry…_

_Don't be sorry!_

_What are you doing?_

_Hugging you… do you want me to stop?_

_NO! I mean… not really..._

_Will you be my friend?_

_Friend… ok… umm…_

_Why are you blushing!_

… _friends… forever?_

_Ah! Of course! Let's go see the other kids!_

_Oh… ok!_

He could remember it clearly now… the day he met her, he was only 4… but he felt like she was part of him. A part he lost… or maybe, he had just forgotten.

_You awake?_

_Huh? Yeah._

_Good! Sis wants to talk to you right away! She says you keep feeling alone, but you always have me and her right with you. Why do you keep forgetting?_

_Sorry Mira. I'll go talk to her right away!_

That was the first time he didn't feel alone. Mira and his sister told him they would always be there for him. He truly believed it. He wasn't alone! He was a happy kid.

_Squall! Something strange happened today!_

_What?_

_When I went to go find a hiding place, a strange lady appeared! She was all dressed in bright colors, with lots of jewelry and shiny stuff! Sis saw her too!_

_What happened when you saw her?_

_Umm… I don't remember… Sis said I fell asleep. When I woke up the lady was gone!_

_That is weird. Should we tell matron?_

_Sis is telling her right now._

It was starting to make sense now. The lady she saw that day… it was an old sorceress, wanting to give away her power. Mira must have gotten it. Maybe that was also the day when sis got her strange power too…

_Squall! Don't let them take me!_

_Mira!_

_Stupid little kid, back off!_

_Ouch…_

_Squall! Don't forget me! _

_Come on you little sorceress brat!_

_No! That's not true! I'm not leaving! You can't make me! Squall!_

The day Mira was taken; Edea had gone with Cid to get supplies for the orphanage. The kids were all playing hide 'n' seek when the Esthar soldiers showed up. Only Squall saw Mira as she was being taken away. He tried to help her, but he was so easily overpowered. They took her, and he was left alone… alone.

After that day, he made sure that sis was always there for him. He felt alone unless he was at her side. His happiness was gone, but he wasn't sad either. All Squall felt was loneliness. Then, to make matters worse, his sis was taken from him too. By those same people dressed in white. After losing all that was important to him, Squall went to Balamb. He desired to be able to fight the people that had taken away all that he knew and cared for. As he progressed, though, the power of the GF stole his memories, leaving him with loneliness and regret.

Now he was able to fight, but it was too late.

Or is it? Why do I have this sudden urge to scream? My heart is aching… but why? I wasn't that attached to her back then… why do I feel… like I'm in love with her? 

_I told you I would always be waiting… I knew you wouldn't lose the feelings in your heart. So, if you come here, you'll find me. I never break a promise. I'm still with you._

"The flower field!" Squall sat bolt upright, and rushed to the Ragnorok.


	14. The Sorceress Memorial

**Chapter XIV The Sorceress Memorial**

_Squall… I'm… getting weaker. I've been here too long. This is the last time I can talk to you…_

_Wait, Mira!_

…_Squall?_

_Yes, it's me, I'm here. Don't worry, I know where you are, I'm coming for you!_

_Really…? That's great… I… I'm sorry Squall… I'm drifting… like a feather…_

_Mira, hold on! I'm coming!_

Squall was already in the Ragnorok before he remembered he couldn't fly it. Luckily the P.A. system from the school was hooked up to the ship.

"**Hey! Zell! Selphie! Come to the Ragnorok right now! We're going to get Mira!"**

"Was that Squall?" Selphie asked as she stood up from the lunch table.

"Yeah! Let's hurry!" Zell exclaimed, and they sped off to the Ragnorok.

_Mira… just a little bit longer… don't give up…_

………_li……a…feath………_

"Squall! What's going on?" Zell shouted as he got into the Ragnorok.

"Get this thing started and I'll tell you on the way!"

Zell and Selphie looked at each other and shrugged. They got into their seats as fast as they could and got the Ragnorok up into the air.

"So where are we going?" Selphie asked, grabbing the steering wheel.

"The Orphanage," Squall said, with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

Zell looked at Squall and looked down," I thought there wasn't anything there," he started, "is this another wild chocobo chase?"

"No!" Squall shouted, "It's not…" Squall looked down, not knowing what to think.

"Ok, ok," Zell said, and he looked back out the window, "So, tell us the story then."

Squall looked up, and sighed, "I guess I just finally put al the pieces together. You have to trust me Zell. I think they really built that sorceress memorial under the orphanage. Mira is really there… all alone…"

"But Edea would have known about that," Zell said,"there isn't a way to get under it unless we dig or destroy it."

"I know," Zell looked up at Squall like he was crazy, but Squall continued, "It's not under the orphanage. It's under the flower field." Squall got that gleam in his eyes, again, as he looked out the window.

"Oh," you could see the wheels turning in Zell's head "are you sure?"

"Yeah… we made a promise," Squall almost whispered.

They orphanage was coming into view, and Squall's heart started to race. He ran down to the lift, and got on, before they even hit the ground.

"Squall, no!" Selphie yelled, but Squall was already outside the Ragnorok.

He looked down at the ground flying by, and started to see the flowers. With one deep breath, he jumped off the lift and crashed into the ground. He quickly got up, ignoring the pain in right leg. Squall hurried over to the place, where so many promises had been made, not knowing exactly what he was looking for. Where are you Mira, where are you? How do I get in there? 

Zell and Selphie finally managed to land the Ragnorok, and were heading over to Squall. Squall looked around for anything that might clue him in, but couldn't find anything. He fell to his hands and knees and started tearing up the flowers, and digging in the dirt. After a few minutes he was covered in dirt and petals, and still had found nothing.

"Squall…" Selphie started to say, but she couldn't go on. Squall was still destroying to field, and he showed no sign of stopping.

"Dude, calm down!" Zell exclaimed, but words weren't reaching him right now. Zell and Selphie started to look around, but no luck. Five more minutes passed, and Squall finally felt hopeless. He stopped digging and let himself fall to the ground.

"Mira…" Squall's eyes started to water," Mira, where are you!" Squall shouted to the heavens, but no one replied.

"You promised, Mira, you promised…" More tears came rolling out of Squall's eyes, and he punched the ground.

"Wait, "Zell said," did you hear that?" Selphie looked over at Squall, then back at Zell, and nodded. Squall was in his own little world.

"Sounded like… metal," Selphie said. Zell nodded and ran over to Squall. Zell punched the ground, and again the sound of metal could be heard beneath the dirt. Zell scooped the earth away, and a metal hatch door appeared.

"Squall. Squall, look." Squall lifted his head, and saw the door.

"A… door?" Squall was confused for a moment, and then snapped back to reality," The Sorceress Memorial!"

Squall and Zell grabbed the handle and pulled. It was really heavy, but they managed to open it. It opened up to a bunch of stairs leading down into the darkness.

"Stay here," Squall said, and he hurried into the dark.


End file.
